ONE LAST TIME
by fiorella654
Summary: Q PASARÍA SI ANA CAMBIARÍA SU OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO AL CONTRATO DE CHRISTIAN COMO REACCIONARIA EL SOBRE ESTO LE DARÍA ANA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD O SIMPLEMENTE LO OLVIDARÍA Y TOMARÍA LA DECISIÓN DE NO VERLO JAMS


ONE LAST TIME CAP 1

Llegue al apartamento de Kate estaba hecha pedazos no podía aceptar esa propuesta tenia q tener un poquitito de cerebro para hacerlo pero la idea de dejarlo se me hacia tan horrible. Entere al apartamento y vi a Kate sentando en un sofá leyendo bn creo q estoy a salvo

-para-dijo Kate mi respuesta fue automática-da la vuelta y ven aquí-dijo suspire y fui con la cabeza agachada hacia ella- q ocurre Ana por q lloras- me dijo ella- en tono preocupado… joder ahora q iba a decir tal vez tendría q decirle tal vez podría ayudarme

-no pasa nada- le dije mi voz fue solo un murmullo q casi no se escuchaba

-como q nada-dije con voz incrédula yo simplemente no podía verla a la cara- Ana te digo algo?- yo simplemente me limite a sentir con la cabeza

-desde q conociste a ese gilipollas no has parado de llorar dime q es lo q pasa me dijo agarrando mis manos con suavidad yo simplemente rompí a llorar a un mas fuerte no podía decirle estaría asqueada de mi de todas formas hasta ahora fui una tonta y me había dado cuenta de lo q había hecho avía guardado mi virtud para alguien q de verdad me amaba y ahora resulto todo ese esfuerzo en vano no podía creer como había dejado q trataran así estaba hecha pedazos no sabía q hacer estaba hecha un lio tal vez podría ella darme su consejo algo q yo no sabía algo q podía ser mi solución pero no, no lo haría… o tal vez si no lo sabia

-solo suéltalo- me dijo- y yo m quede callada

-MALDICION ANA SOLO DILO TENGO RAZON AL DECIRTE Q ETAS MUCHO MAS RAR DE LO Q ESTABS ANTES NO SABES COMO ODIO A ESE GILIPOLLAS SABES DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TE RECALQUE Q EL DABA MUY MAL ESPINA PERO COMO TU CREES TENR RAZON EN TODO NO ME HISISTE CASO Y MIRATE AHORA ODIO DECIR "TE LO DIJE" PERO TE LO DIJE- ME GRITO KATE-MALDICON AN ABRE LA BOCA – Me dijo levante mi cara hacia a ella y vi sus ojos llenos de completa furia

\- lo lamento –solloce y me fui corriendo hacia mi recamara cerré la puerta de un fuete golpe y me apoye en ella hasta caer en ella asiéndome mas pequeña parecía q el mundo se m vino encima escuche una voz de seguro era la de Christian la diosa q llevo dentro quedo paralizada del miedo así como también oí golpes fuerte en mi puerta

-anastasia abre la puerta - escuche la voz de Christian obviamente no estaba de humor me levante y mire asía el cerrojo de la puerta mi mano se estiraba para abrir la puerta pero mi subconsciente grito q no lo haga y así lo hice mire el closet y me metí dentro del y espere a q tumbara la puerta pero en lugar de eso escuche unos pasos alejarse trate con todas mis fuerzas de salir del cuarto e irlo a abrazar ya q sería algo muy estúpido me senté en mi cama y escuche la discusión entre Christian Kate no prestaba atención prefería taparme los oídos cerrar los ojos y cantar una canción eso me clamo y me distrajo al instante escuche un sonido en la puerta seguí cantando aun mas fuerte sentí unas manos en mi cabeza y segui cantando aun mas fuerte ya casi yendo a los gritos

-Ana?- dijo Christian con q se suponía q debía tranquilizarme

-ella no está- le dije a veces podía resultar un poco tonta cuando no querían q me hablen sentí la cama hundirse cuando el sentó abrí los ojos y me acomode ya debería estar con el maquillaje totalmente corrido apoye una mano en mi en mi mejilla y replique

-q es lo q quieres- le dije

\- necesito saber q te pasa eso está en nuestro contrato recuerdas

-estaba en el contrato- le recalque

\- no lo firmaras- me pregunto

-yo… no lo firmare Christian creo q tendrás q conseguir a alguien más para satisfacer tus necesidades- le dije con voz firme pero sin mirarlo

-como q no lo firmaras si es por los golpes lo mantendremos al margen- no entendía aun no era por eso oh bno si algo así pero había un par de razones mas

-no solo eso Christian me arrepiento de haber entregado lo más valioso de mi especialmente a una persona q tiene planes tan raros para mi esperaba q el día en q me entregara a alguien fuera… bno alguien normal q me ame y q yo lo ame

-te entiendo- me dijo el dándome un beso en mi cabeza- quieres q me vaya- dijo yo simplemente me limite a asentir con la cabeza recordé e el portátil q me había prestada me pare par buscarlo y se lo tendí en sus piernas

-q estás haciendo- dijo Christian con voz atónita

\- te dije q el portátil era prestado entonces te lo devuelvo- le dije

-como se supone q hablare contigo- me pregunto

-no lose - le dije- tal vez algún día me pondré en contacto contigo creo

-Ana no quiero separarme de ti -me dijo parándose al frente de mi agrro mi cara entre sus manos estaba a punto de besarme y Kate abrió la puerta y dijo

-bella quieres q saque a este gilipollas de aquí- me dio mella enojada

-si por favor -mire a Christian q me miraba con sorpresa después de un incomodo minuto de silencio se fue sin decir nada

-Ana puedes decirme lo q pasa?- me pregunto con dulzura

-firme un contrato… bno casi- le dije

-q clase de contrato- me pregunto

-bno veras el día en q bebimos Christian me llevo a su apartamento y me quede dormida en su cama… y

-Ana estas diciendo q tuviste sexo con él cuando estabas…

-no en la mañan en el desayuno me dijo quiero ese labio- diej repitiendo el mismo tono en q el lo había utilizado y algo gruso

-jajajaj enserio no me digas y lo hiso?- me pregunto bno no... .casi o si cuando fuimos al ascensor me dio un beso pero levanto mis manos para q no lo tocara

-ya y…- me dijo

-bno ps como sabes me entregue a el pero me arrepiento de hacerlo- le dije sollozando

-por q lo haces

-me entregue q tiene planes raros para mí y q no hace el amor si no q folla… duro- dije, y vi a Kate con la boca abierta

-bno y cual es todo el peligro a aparate de eso- me dijo

-Kate el es un sádico- le dije

-no… no te entiendo Ana de q hablas

-mientras el folla le gusta golpear a las mujeres dije y sus ojos se salieron de orbita- con látigos fustas cosas así y mientras él lo hace ehh… no le gusta q lo toquen y digamos q a cambio de eso me da ropa coches y mas

-estás loca verdad?- me dijo viéndome boquiabierta

-no – le dije mirándome las manos

-déjame si te puedo entender el contrato consiste en tener relaciones sadomasoquistas con una virgen a cambio de full coches full tropa y full todo- dijo- sabes ahora q lo digo en voz alta me parece una locura

-lose estuvo bn q no aceptaras mereces a alguien mejor- me dijo abrasándome- sabes voy a comentarlo con Eliot tal vez el me dé un poco mas de detalles

-NO, NO LO HAGAS- le grite

\- por q no?- su familia no sabe nada de ello y si se enteran él se va a meter en problemas por favor prométeme q no dirás nada- le rogué

\- bn no diré nada- y sin más decir se fue

HOLA LECTORES ESTA HISITORIA ESTA ASADA EN LA TRILOGIA DE 50 SOMBRAS OVBIAMNETE LE CAMBIE UN POQUITO LA TRAM NO SE SI SEGUIRE DANDOLE LA CUERDA A ESTA HISTORIA PERO I LA SIGO LE DARE UNOS CUANTOS LEMMONS CREO… NO LOSE PERO POSIBLEMNTE SI LO HARE BNO ESO ES TODO… POR AHORA POSIBLEMENTE LOS QUIERO CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :3 3 F.A


End file.
